<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elliott's Baby Girl by allforoneandoneforanother</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505081">Elliott's Baby Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother'>allforoneandoneforanother</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Crossdressing Kink, Diapers, FtM Player, M/M, Scat, Trans Male Character, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott needs a distraction. You're happy to oblige.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elliott's Baby Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your heart fluttered unexpectedly in your chest as you stood on the edge of your farm, eyes locked with Elliott. "Hello, my dear," he said to you, walking over. "How are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm okay," you signed. "How are you?"</p>
<p>Elliott smiled. "I'm well. Came looking for you to ask you for a favor," he said.</p>
<p>You tilted your head to the side in silent question.</p>
<p>"I'm not making headway in my latest project," Elliott sighed. "I was hoping for some form of distraction, if you were willing?"</p>
<p>You nodded, smiling. You and Elliott had done "distractions" before, and you enjoyed your time with him greatly.</p>
<p>Elliott gave you a soft smile, and cupped your cheek. "Thank you, my dear," he said. "I know that I'm not always the easiest person to date, but I'm very glad you're here for me."</p>
<p>You finished watering your crops and signed, "In my house?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm afraid my bed is still overrun with sand," Elliott said with a small laugh.</p>
<p>Your heart fluttered, before your stomach dropped as you and Elliott were walking to the house. You had completely forgotten to put away everything from last night's...extracurriculars. You motioned for Elliott to stay where he was and rushed forward to your house, hurriedly heading to the bed and trying to hide everything. You had only haphazardly shoved some of the lingerie under the bed when Elliott entered the house. "My dear? What..."</p>
<p>Elliott and you were frozen in time, you guiltily holding a package of diapers, surrounded by little supplies, while Elliott stared at you in shock. Elliott came to his senses first, shutting the door. "My dear, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>Your breathing picked up and you could feel your eyes growing hot. This wasn't how you wanted this to go. You wanted to have a discussion at Elliott's place, where you didn't have to show him anything you weren't ready to yet and he could ask questions before you left him to think everything over for a couple days, as he always did when he got new information about you.</p>
<p>Elliott came over, kneeling in front of you and swiping your tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "My dear, there's no need to cry," he said softly. "Just explain to me what's going on, if you can?"</p>
<p>You brought your hands up to explain, but you didn't know where to begin. How did you explain that you were into age play? How did you explain that in the dead of night, you imagined Elliott dominating you in bed, ordering you to wet your diapers like the baby you were? How did one <em>ever</em> go about explaining kinks?</p>
<p>Elliott caught sight of something under the bed, and pulled out the frilly pink lingerie you were desperately hiding. He gave you an odd look. "Is this...a kink for you?" he asked.</p>
<p>Shamefully, still crying, you nodded your head. This was it. This had to be the end of your relationship. Even if Elliott never told anyone, it was a small enough town that you'd constantly run into each other. You'd have to move back to the city, take up your dead-end job with Joja, and...</p>
<p>"Well, there's no need to fuss!" Elliott exclaimed. "Goodness, you had me worried there for a second! I thought there might be a monster of some sort in your house!"</p>
<p>You didn't understand. Elliott...wasn't upset? He...wasn't breaking up with you?</p>
<p>Elliott offered you a coy grin. "Tell you what. I've always wanted to try this sort of thing. Would you be willing to do it with me?"</p>
<p>Shocked, you nodded.</p>
<p>Elliott grinned wider and nodded back. "Okay. Is it all right if I call you baby boy?"</p>
<p>You nodded, still dumbfounded.</p>
<p>"Or..." Elliott paused, and your heartbeat was thudding in your ears. "This pink isn't really meant for baby boys, is it? You'd be more a baby <em>girl,</em> wouldn't you?"</p>
<p>You muffled a moan, but not quietly enough, it would seem, as Elliott chuckled. "You like that?" he asked. "You like being a baby girl?"</p>
<p>Hesitantly, you nodded.</p>
<p>Elliot grinned. "Well, then. We need you to dress the part, baby girl! Shall I help you get ready?"</p>
<p>You turned bright red but nodded.</p>
<p>Elliott cupped your face and kissed you tenderly, his hands going to your shirt and starting to unbutton it. You reached for his shirt, but he removed your hands from his body. "Easy, baby," he said, pulling back. "Only Daddy gets to say when he gets undressed."</p>
<p>Your breath hitched. Elliott tilted his head to the side. "Was that okay?" he asked.</p>
<p>You nodded eagerly. Only in your wildest dreams had you dared to hope for this.</p>
<p>Elliott returned to that reassured smile and undid the last of the buttons on your shirt. "You look beautiful as ever, baby girl," Elliott said with a light touch on your bare chest. He ran his fingers over the scars on your chest, and he hummed. "First we should make sure you were wearing your diaper like a good girl. <em>Then</em> we can get you in your lacy training bra."</p>
<p>Elliott pulled down your pants so you were just in your boxers. He tutted. "Naughty girl! Where did you get those?" he asked. "You know you're too young to be wearing underwear, let alone big boy's underwear!"</p>
<p>You moaned as he shimmied the boxers down your legs. Your clit was erect and your cunt was surprisingly wet. Elliott shook his head. "If I catch you wearing anything other than your diapers again, baby girl, I'll have to punish you, understand?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Daddy," you signed.</p>
<p>"Good girl," Elliott said, taking the diapers from your hands. They were pink, with white bunnies printed all over. "Let's get you back in diapers where you belong."</p>
<p>You didn't protest as Elliott taped you securely into a diaper, and ran his fingers down the inside of your thighs to make sure the leak guards were out. "There we go," he said, evidently pleased with himself. "It's been a while, but I still have the touch."</p>
<p>There wasn't time to ask what he meant by that before he brought up the lacy pink bra you had, and instructed, "Arms out."</p>
<p>You complied and he strapped the bra to your chest. He looked you over. "Baby girl, you look...perfect."</p>
<p>Cheeks as red as a forest fire, you hurriedly looked at the floor to avoid Elliott's intense gaze. "None of that, baby girl," he said, tilting your chin up. "You need to <em>own</em> this. You're sexy as hell like this, you understand?"</p>
<p>You nodded. Elliott smiled. "Now...should we get you a snack? You must be hungry after working all day."</p>
<p>You shrugged. You supposed you could eat. It wasn't the weirdest foreplay you would have done. Elliott stood and went to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of fresh milk and some cheese. "You need to have more greens in your diet," he said, shaking his head. "But this will do for now."</p>
<p>He walked over to you and gave you the slice of cheese to eat while he filled your baby bottle with milk. You hesitated before eating, though. Last time you had cheese in this amount, you had gotten a little sick from it. Elliott noticed you pause and arched an eyebrow. "Not hungry?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Don't want to get sick," you signed.</p>
<p>Elliott shrugged. "I don't mind changing a dirty diaper, baby girl. If you're worried you might throw up, that's another matter."</p>
<p>You slowly brought the cheese up and started to eat. You swallowed and your stomach already rumbled in protest. Elliott laughed, rubbing your stomach. "Oh, it's okay. If you need me to change you, I'll do it happily."</p>
<p>You weren't sure if you had ever met anyone as understanding as Elliott. You were certain that if you could, you would have gotten on one knee and proposed. As it was, Elliott was picking you up and the two of you got settled on the bed. He held the bottle to your mouth and you latched onto it, sucking out the cool milk with a sigh. Elliott's free hand snaked down to your diaper, rubbing the front of it gently. You moaned, bucking into his hand. Elliott chuckled. "This really turns you on," he said, amused. "I don't think I've ever seen you this horny."</p>
<p>You moved away from the bottle just long enough to stick your tongue out at Elliott. He laughed, and put the bottle back in your mouth.</p>
<p>He continued to rub the outside of your diaper, until he shoved his hand down under the tapes and massaged your clit directly. You moaned, grinding into his hand. You finished off the last of the milk and your stomach was heavily protesting. You knew that you were going to get sick from this, but right now you just wanted to come.</p>
<p>Elliott removed his hand from the inside of your diaper and you whined. He shook his head. "I don't think I'm close enough with you to let you piss all over my hand yet," he said with a knowing glance at your stomach.</p>
<p>You huffed. Your stomach cramped and you curled in on yourself, trying to hold everything in. "My dear," Elliott said, "I really don't mind you using your diaper. You like doing that?"</p>
<p>Blushing, you nodded.</p>
<p>"Then use it," Elliott said softly. "I want you to be happy during this, and I'm not grossed out by it."</p>
<p>You shook your head.</p>
<p>Elliott's lips thinned into a line and he growled into your ear, "Don't make me order you, baby girl."</p>
<p>You shivered, looking at Elliott, trying to assess how serious he was. He wasn't giving an inch. He pressed his hand on your stomach and you moaned. "Mess yourself, baby girl," he whispered into your ear.</p>
<p>And you couldn't help but comply. A wet fart let loose, and then there was a hot, mushy mess being pushed into your diaper. Elliott held you tightly, rubbing your back as you grunted, pushing everything out into the diaper. When you had finished, you sighed, letting your bladder loose as well. It felt so good to just let go.</p>
<p>Elliott returned to rubbing the front of your diaper, and you moaned again, humping into his hand harder, faster. You were close, you knew. You were <em>so</em> close...and then the built-up pressure let loose, and you came, forgetting to breathe long enough you were seeing stars by the end of orgasm.</p>
<p>Elliott pat your diaper roughly and whispered, "Did my baby girl enjoy that?"</p>
<p>You nodded and signed a "Thank you."</p>
<p>"It was my pleasure, my dear," Elliott said. He slid out from under you and changed you into a fresh diaper. You gave him a look. "You want to do another round?" you asked him.</p>
<p>"Not right now, my dear. I just meant what I said," Elliot informed you. "If I catch you not wearing your diapers again, I'll have to punish you."</p>
<p>You blushed deeply and Elliott just laughed, kissing you lightly. "I'm all for dinner, though, if you're up for it?"</p>
<p>You nodded. "Sounds good," you signed.</p>
<p>"Excellent! Get dressed, and we'll go to the saloon," Elliott declared.</p>
<p>"Wearing my diaper?" you asked, a cross between alarmed and aroused.</p>
<p>"Naturally, my dear," Elliott said. "I don't want you wearing anything else."</p>
<p>Elliott was going to be the death of you, but you wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are welcomed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>